


Strike first for Coopertown

by sitswithcats



Category: Bandom, Fall Out Boy, My Chemical Romance
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - High School, F/F, M/M, fem joe trohaman, fem patrick stump
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-09
Updated: 2015-06-09
Packaged: 2018-04-03 15:26:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,424
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4105843
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sitswithcats/pseuds/sitswithcats
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Pete and frank play on rival soccer teams and shit happens</p>
            </blockquote>





	Strike first for Coopertown

**Author's Note:**

> i wrote this for school i am so sorry it literally doesnt have a plot i made joe and patrick girls cause i fucking can

Pete ran down the soccer field, ball between his feet kicking it forward, keeping it in front of him but not too far.

A player from the opposite team ran up and attempted to take the ball from Pete but he was too quick and passes the ball to Andy who was down the field. He took it and continued to run forward.

Pete smirked at his opponent. “Too slow,” he ran off to catch up with Andy.

Once close enough but not in front of, Andy passed the ball back to Pete who shot it into the net with a single strike of the lace of his sneakers.

The goalie dived to catch the ball but missed by a long shot. Pete may have short legs but they’re powerful. He shot it hard enough that it flew in the air, too high for the goalie to catch.

The crowed cheered as the ball swished into the net. Pete jumped in the air with victory.

“Hell yea!” He shouted pumping his fists into the hair.

Andy ran up behind him and picked up the smaller boy, putting him up on his shoulders.

“Pete! Pete! Pete!” He started to chant getting the crowd and the rest of the team to do it along with him.

“Come on guys it wasn’t just me, Andy helped,” he shouted. “Andy! Andy! Andy!”

“Pete! Andy! Pete! Andy!” The crowd revised their chant.

Brendon, a tall, brown haired, junior ran up and jumped of Andy’s back. holding on the Pete’s waist for support.

“You just freaking made that goal! It worked! We’re going to the finals man! I could kiss you right now!”

“Please don’t, but hell yeah! We’re going to the championship!”

Brendon squealed and kissed Pete’s cheek anyway. He jumped off and planted a kiss on Andy’s lips before running off, kissing anyone that would let him.

"Coopertown! Coopertown! Coopertown! Andy started another cheer as he followed the rest of the team to the locker room.

The locker room was filled with sweaty, half naked boys running around screaming happily and slapping Pete and Andy on the back.

“Alright everyone huddle up!” Their coach, Coach Parker, yelled to the celebrating bunch.

“Huddle? What is this football?” Pete laughed as he sat down on a bench in front of the lockers.

“In some countries yes,” a senior from the back said.

“Well this is ‘Murica, and what the rest of the world says doesn’t matter,” coach Parker said. “Guys, this game went well, for the most part. Pete saved us by passing it to Andy.”

“Yeah he did!” Brendon cheered causing ‘woops’ to go around the locker room.

“Now it's great we have star players but we can’t always handle on our dream team to save our asses every game,” he gestured to Andy and Pete. “Now we have two weeks between now and the championship we are going to work hard and hit Riverside so hard they won't know what hit them!”

“Yeah!” Pete jumped up and stood on the bench.

“Don’t do anything stupid and for the love of god don’t drink so much, limit yourselves you delinquents. Okay break!”

“Wooooooooo!” Brendon cheered causing the rest of the team to follow.

“Riverside?” A senior, Gabe, asked. “Isn’t that where your cheerleader girl goes Pete?”

“If by cheerleader girl you mean band geek boy then yes.” Pete smiled thinking about his boyfriend who attends their rival school.

“Oh man look at that smiled.” Gabe laughed. “Whipped!”

Pete swatted at him. “So party at Jo’s house?”

Jo, a tall senior cheerleader with long curly brown hair and one of Pete and Andy’s best friends.

“Yeah she sent out a mass text earlier.” Gabe said hitting Pete’s hand back at him. “Do you think Trish with be there?”

“No. There’s a line, man, and going after my best friend crosses it.” Pete and Andy both glared at him.

Patricia, a short slightly chubby French Horn player with big blue eyes, short blonde hair, almost always covered by a fedora. She also happened to be Pete’s best friend who he is very protective of.

“Find another girl to fuck.”

“How do you know I just want to sleep with her how do you know I don’t want a relation- yeah no I can't say that with a straight face. I’ll leave her alone.”

"Good. I'll see you guys there, I'm gonna go pick up Mikey."

"He didn't come here?"

"No, had homework and stuff to do. He said he'll come to the after party."

"Alright, see you there Wentz." Gabe tapped his shoulder as Pete walked out.

"Hey Juliet open your balcony window!" Pete stood outside Mikey's house and threw rocks at his bedroom window.

The window flew open and Mikey stuck his head out, shaggy brown hair swishing over his glasses covered eyes.

"I don't even have a balcony."

"Whatever, come on let's go."

"Why are you acting like I have to sneak out my parents love you. Front door is open, come in for a minute, I have to put pants on."

Pete went up to the door and opened it, walking inside. "But it's more fun if you sneak out through the window."

"Stop trying to break my brothers limbs, they're skinny and lanky, they snap easily." Mikey's older brother, Gerard, said to Pete as he waited by the staircase.

"Gerard! You're home from school!" Pete pulled him into a forced hug.

Gerard Way, Mikey's brother, older by a year. Longish dyed black hair, taller than Pete, shorter than Mikey. He attended an art college an hour away from his home, so Pete, despite spending most of his free time at the Way household, doesn't get to see him much.

"Pete, I can't breath." Gerard choked out from under the tight bear hug.

He loosened his grip. "Sorry."

"You've been with Gerard for less than a minute and you already tried to choke him." Mikey walked down the stairs.

"Mikey! My love, my Romeo, my sweet cinnamon apple pie." Pete let go of Gerard and pulled his boyfriend into a hug, planting a kiss on his cheek.

"I thought I was your Juliet."

"You're both."

Gerard made a face at them. "You guys are gross."

"Oh like you and Frank are any better."

Gerard opened his mouth to counter but decided against it, for they really aren't any better. Pete stood up straight at the mention of Frank Iero.

"Oh yeah, how is Iero."

"It's pronounced 'eye-ear-oh'." Gerard corrected.

Pete made a black face.

"He's fine, although I know you don't care."

Frank Iero, black hair, brown eyes, short like a oompa loompa, and the star or Riversides own soccer team. He also happens to be Pete's number one rival.

"You're right. I don't care, tell him u will crush him in the finals. No mercy."

"He doesn't have to, I heard it." Frank appeared behind Gerard. "And you're wrong, we will crush you. No mercy."

"Listen Iero."

"'Eye-ear-oh'."

"Oreo."

"Oh screw you!" Frank clenched his fists.

Gerard put his arm around Frank's waist to hold him back.

"Two weeks, Oreo, two weeks." Pete held up two fingers.

He lead Mikey out of the house and into his car, driving to Jo's house.

The party went fairly well, cops weren't called this time. For once. Gabe jumped on the pool table. Trish pantsed him while he was singing bad karaoke on top of said pool table, resulting in a loud chorus of laughter all around. Mikey was reunited with all his Coopertown friends.

It ending around three am when Jo kicked everyone but Andy, Trish, Pete, and Mikey, out of her house.

"Ya'll are helping me clean this crap up."

Groans went around the group of seniors.

"Hey don't you groan me, Andy and Pete this was your party and Trish, you're cute I'll give you that, but a good ten percent of the boys were here for you."

"Why are all these boys after me? Taylor Swift told me that everyone ignores the band geek! Why are they all after me? I don't even like boys that much!" She complained as she picked up an empty solo cup and placed it in a large trash bag Mikey held out for her.

"Taylor Swift lied to me too. She told me if you have something problematic in your life to just shake it off and yet, Pete is still here."

"Hey! I heard that." Pete shouted at him.

"Love you!"

"You suck."

They finished around four thirty am and all collapsed on the large, fuzzy, brown couch in Jo's basement.

Pete laid down across the couch, head on Mikey’s lap. “I am never moving from this spot ever.”

Mikey yawned. “That’s okay,” he ran his hand through Pete’s short bleached hair.

Andy was already passed out, sleeping in a tight ball, squeezing a pillow in between his strong arms.

Jo rolled over and fell off the couch, onto the floor, dragging Patricia with her.

“Ow! Jo,” Trish groaned as she landed on her back.

She attempted to sit up but Jo pushed her back down and wrapped an arm around her waist.

“Don’t get up stay and cuddle with me.”

Trish squirmed. “No, I don’t wanna.”

“Trish.” She whined.

“No.”

“Be my little spoon Trisha!”

“No!”

“Love me!”

“Both of you shut up!” Pete chucked a pillow at them.

Trisha shut her mouth and put the pillow under her head. She accepted the cuddle from Jo, reluctantly. Jo made a content noise and rested her head on Patricia’s shoulder and held her waist with no protest.

Mikey threw them a blanket and shut his eyes along with everyone else, letting sleep was over him.

The next two weeks went by in a blur of late night soccer practices, excessive arguments between Pete and Frank, extra cheer practice for Jo, and extra band practice for both Mikey and Patricia’s respective marching bands.

“Do you have any idea how to make a marching band uniform look half decent?” Mikey complained from the floor of Pete’s room.

“Skinny jeans and combat boots. Lose the hat or keep the hat and get rid of the feathered dick.” Pete replied from under his covers.

“The feathered dick is called a plume and at least my schools plume doesn't look like a fuzzy tampon.”

Pete snorted. “Oh my god it does. Poor Trish, he has to wear that.”

“She’s the one that pointed it out to me.” Mikey said. “So game tomorrow.”

“Yup, tell Frank I’m going to kick his a-”

“Yeah yeah, will do. Just make sure you win alright.”

Pete sat up, sticking his head out from under his covers. “You want my school to win?”

“Of course. If my school wins we have to march in a parade and there will be so much school spirit for the next month, so much purple and white everywhere and it's not even a cool purple it's lavender, and on top of that I’ll never hear the end of it from Frank so if you truly love me please violently murder my school's soccer team, figuratively don’t actually kill anyone.”

“Of course, I’ll kill anyone for you.”

“True love when you would kill someone for your partner,” Mikey laughed. “I have to go home, and you need rest,” he stood up and stretched.

Pete nodded. “Okay, see you tomorrow. Do you think you can wear my jersey at the game? You know good luck, it's tradition for the players significant other to wear their jersey the day of the big game.”

“I can put it under my uniform and then wear it at an after party but I’ll get stuffed into a locker if I wear it to school.”

“Understandable. It’s on the chair.”

Mikey gave a quick kiss to Pete then took the jersey off the chair and shut the lights off on his way out of his room.

“Night Pete, see you tomorrow, get some rest.”

The next day Mikey out the blue and black jersey under the purple and white band uniform. The game was in full swing at the second half.

Halftime came and went, both bands play in their respective shows, Mikey highfiving Trish as his band got off and her band got on.

Frank and Pete had been sending angry eyes at each other every time they passed each other on the field.

"Alright, I can't take this." Mikey grumbled. "Ray hold my stuff."

Ray, the flute to Mikey's clarinet looked up at Mikey who was sitting in the row above him.

"What?"

"I'm going over there. I need you to hold my stuff, take my clarinet and my uniform. I have clothes on under, I can't wear this over there."

"You're just going to leave? We're at the inside of the bleachers, you really think you can make it to the other side wearing that jersey?"

"No that's why I'm gonna hop the fence."

Ray's eyes widened as Mikey stripped off his marching jacket, revealing the blue and black jersey with the number seventeen and Pete's last name, Wentz, across back. Mikey handed Ray the jacket along with the one size too big white pants that he layered a pair of jeans under.

"Mikey, be careful."

"Jesus Ray, I'm going to the other side of the field not into a minefield, the worst that could happen is some piss baby slapping for wearing it, but that won't happen 'cause everyone knows that Frank's my friend and is my brother's boyfriend."

Mikey put his fingers into the holes in the wire fence guarding the side of the bleachers and climbed up and over the fence, jumping down the last three feet.

He ran to the Coopertown side of the field, where the cheerleaders were forming a           pyramid, Jo on top.

"Jo!" Mikey called, catching her attention.

"Mikey?" She looked down and saw him waving his arms at her. "What are you doing here?"

"My school sucks. What part of the bleachers is Trish sitting in?"

"She sits with the other French horns, by the trumpets."

"Got it!" He sent her a thumbs up before running up the stairs to where the horn player was sitting on the end of the row.

He sat down next to her. "Hey Trish."

"Mikey? What are you doing here?"

"What a guy can't root for his boyfriend?"

"Not if they're in a rival school."

"Well, like I told Jo my school sucks, plus you guys are loosing you need my moral support."

"Nice jersey."

"Shut up I saw the shirt you're wearing under that. 'I love riverside cheer girls.' Jo's I presume."

"Shut up, don't say presume. We're only losing by one goal anyway, so just one to tie and then one more to win."

"You guys better win. I'm not marching in another parade."

Trish laughed. "Man you really hate marching."

"It's not that I hate it it's that marching season was supposed to be over when football season ending now we have to do soccer games too it sucks because I can't always watch Pete play. Also I play the bassoon and have to play clarinet for marching. I hate the clarinet."

Trish shrugged and they both diverted their attention to the game, Pete had the ball and was dribbling it towards the net, a Riverside defender on his tail.

“Come on Pete!” Mikey cheered from the stands.

“Yeah Pete!” Trish shouted, joining Mikey in cheering on her best friend.

Pete shot the ball into the net causing a roar from the crowed and slap on the back from Gabe.

“Nice Pete one more and this game is in the bag.”

“Keep telling yourself that.” Frank ran by, glaring at them.

Gabe held back Pete’s arm so he wouldn’t do anything he would regret to Frank.

The game went on for another five minutes with the two teams fighting over the ball. Eventually Andy managed to get the ball away from a Riverside midfielder and broke away from the clump of players, Pete running after him.

Andy nodded at him to go ahead so he would be able to pass him the ball so he could shoot it in. As Pete ran ahead two players from the opposing team, Frank and number twelve, Sam, ran to try and stop the play from happening.

Sam went to Pete and with a sudden burst stuck his foot in between his ankles and tripped him. He fell over bringing Sam down with him.

The ref blew his whistle and the game paused while he ran over to figure out what had happened.

“Pete, you okay?” Andy abandoned the ball and ran to him, Frank behind him.

“I’m fine,” he said through gritted teeth.

He pushed the other player off of him and sat up. Frank stuck his hand out to help him up but Pete just glared and slapped the hand away.

“I don’t need your help,” he stood up on his own.

“Sorry I was trying to be civilised.” Frank galred back, turning to help up his own teammate.

“Really? Well then maybe you should teach your own team then, control your players oreo.”

“Shut up!” He barked at Pete. “Like your team is any better.”

Pete clenched his fist  and opened his mouth to shout back, but Andy caught his arm.

“Calm yourself, Pete. Come on coach is calling us over.”

Pete sent one last glare at Frank before letting Andy drag him away.

“Pete pull yourself together!”

“Yes coach.”

“Now, Jo yelled at me to yell at you to get your head out of your ass and kick Frank’s so we can get out of this game and go home, now I have no idea who Frank is, but if he’s on the riverside team, she’s right, so do it. Do you understand?”

“Yes coach.”

“I said do you understand?” He said louder asked louder, getting in Pete’s face.

“Yes coach!”

“So do it! Now we only need one more goal to win this, they’re going to throw it back into play by midfielder, Brendon!”

“Yes coach?”

“I need you to intercept the ball and some how get it passed their defenders to Gabe who can get it to Pete or Andy or if possible shoot it in the goal himself, everyone else needs to stay back field in case the plan doesn’t work, got it?”

“Yes coach!” The team shouted and broke out of the group everyone getting into their set positions.

Sam, having been red carded for tripping Pete, was out on the sidelines sending angry looks at the ground. Frank threw the ball into play and Brendon immediately bolted towards it, catching it in between his feet before any other player could. He spun it around and kicked it straight towards Gabe who took it and ran down the field passing it to Pete who passed it back quickly, confusing the opposing team on what they were planning. Once they were close enough to the goal Pete passed the ball back to Gabe who faked a shot into the goal and turned to pass it to Andy who struck the ball with the lace of his cleats, sending it straight passed the goalie's head and into the net.

The crowed roared with cheers and Brendon jumped on Andy’s back, cheering loudly. The cheer squad sang along to the fight song the band played and Mikey ran down the bleachers to congratulate the team.

Pete stripped off his jersey and threw it in the air before jumping around and running over to Gabe to give him a bear hug picking up the taller boy.

Frank walked over to Pete and held out his hand. “Good game Pete, I’m pissed as hell that I lost but,” he shrugged.

Pete put down Gabe and he turned to Frank. “You gonna go cry now?”

“Probably but whatever, you gonna shake my hand or?”

Pete smiled and took the hand, shaking it firmly. “You suck, like really bad, I can't stand you, but for some reason I feel like if we weren’t on rival teams we would be friends.”

“Maybe we would, you’re dating my bestfriend and this was the last game of the year, our senior year, we don’t have a reason to hate each other anymore.”

“I guess not, good game oreo, sorry Iero, no I’m not, you will forever be an oreo to me.”

Frank scrunched up his nose and the nickname but smiled anyway. “Yeah, yeah, whatever Pete.”

**Author's Note:**

> comment and shit please!!!! sorry i was dead for like two weeks oops its finals week so give me a break send me prompts to my tumblr sits-with-cats.tumblr.com (no song fics i never know how to write them)


End file.
